


Karcrab

by Royalrastafariannaynays



Series: McGee McGee [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I guess that's an applicable tag idk, M/M, Morning After, Nervousness, So much fucking fluff, nooks and bulges, realistic first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrastafariannaynays/pseuds/Royalrastafariannaynays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's first time was not what he expected, but at the same time, he saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karcrab

You’re staring at a beam of light on the wood paneled floor. It’s peeking through the blackout curtains and casting shadows over dust motes. It's sliding in a smooth line over the hair that lines your legs, on the bed with the rumpled covers. It’s hot in the room, but the gusts from the fan are cool, and you’re just staring at that fucking beam of light. 

“…mmm, morning Karks.”

You feel like a caged bird.

You’re not sure why you feel this way, and your chest even loosens a bit when Dave moves his arm, glides his palm gently across your bare stomach and rests it on your hip. Your shoulders tense when he kisses the back of your neck. He notices immediately. Dave's leg moves out from where it was laying between yours and he props himself up on an elbow you think, moving to kiss your cheek instead. 

“Are you okay?”

You mumble some kind of sound and blink your crusty eyelashes. You’re not sure. Dave makes a noise like he’s concerned, and pulls at your shoulder to roll you onto your back so he can see your face. Without complaint you roll and stare at him. Hopefully impassively. 

“Aw hell,” he murmurs, and lays back down, putting you both on the same level. His eyes without their sunglasses are a little bloodshot from sleep, and deeper than the fucking Marianas trench, and you hate it a little bit: for some reason you hate the concern and hate how you feel like he can see all of you, like he did last night. “You’re definitely not okay.”

You are, though. At the same time, you’re not, but you’re here with him and he calms you down even while he’s making you tense. It leaves you stuck in some kind of limbo and you wish you felt like talking, but you don’t. Last night…

Last night you had sex for the first time. Or you tried, at least.

What?

With Dave, of course. Idiot. 

It was wonderful. You can’t deny that it was great. It was also your first kiss, and your first time making out with someone, and it was the first time someone had gone down on you, and it was awkward and you both were laughing and he was asking you if everything was okay and it was… 

It was great. 

Remembering this, a small smile comes to the corner of your mouth. Back outside of your thoughts, Dave looks hopeful. Still concerned, but hopeful. 

Well, it was great until there was an attempt at penetration. And then it wasn’t great. 

Your nook got too dry and it hurt too much and you had to stop and nobody finished.

Dave’s brow creases with worry. Apparently your face looks worse than before. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Dave’s voice is both a balm and a grater on your ears and you look down. 

“Nothing,” you reply, voice rough from sleep.

“This ‘bout last night? I told you it was okay.”

You feel tears come out of your eyes.

“Oh, fuck, oh no, Karkles, Karkitten, Karcatastrophe, Babe,” he stumbles. 

You feel a laugh well up at his shitty excuse for scrambling for words, but it comes out as something that’s not quite a laugh and not quite a sob. He looks even more worried. 

“I’m the worst,” you manage to say, and he comes to a full stop, his hands in front of his face and framing his dark skin right before you.

Dave is silent for a minute, and then you guess he figures out what to say because he begins to speak in an even tone. 

“Did I do anything you didn’t like?”

You shake your head, and your hands find your cheeks. 

“Did you do things that you liked?”

You remember his overwhelmed face, his sigh when you kissed his neck, the noise he made when your claws raked just barely down his back. You nod, feeling your face warm.

“Did you enjoy the things I did?”

Your face must be on fire with how hot you suddenly feel. Turning onto your side to face him, you bury your forehead into his shoulder as you remember his head between your legs, his lips and fingers in your nook, on your horns, your bulge, how you couldn’t stop moving or twitching. 

Dave chuckles and he takes your closeness correctly and runs his warm dry hand up and down your spine. 

The skin on skin contact makes you shiver, and your shoulders loosen, and you roll them back, forcing them to relax comfortably. His other hand scratches your scalp and you can’t take your hands off of your face. Fucking prideful asshat, he knows what he did. What he did right. 

“What? Say it out loud, my old ears are-“

“Asshole,”

“There ya go.”

There is silence for a bit, and he presses his lips into the top of your head. 

“So are you gonna tell me what’s eatin’ ya?”

“I feel broken,” comes tumbling out like the worst word vomit and you can feel rather than see or hear his mental double-take.

Dave makes this small noise and pulls you up to hug him. You just keep spewing this awful waterfall of words. 

“I mean because no one finished and I chickened the fuck out because of the pain and got too nervous to continue and you probably think I’m defective like some kind of feculent malfunctioning corpse because you’ve been with people who didn’t have this problem and I disappointed everyone including myself and –“

And you go on and on, and he doesn’t silence you because that would make it all worse even though everything you’re doing makes it worse anyway. 

His hand cards through your hair and he makes the smallest shooshing noises as you look at your feet and rant a little bit about how awful you are and how sorry you are.

When you eventually peter off, staring at those dust motes in the shaft of light, he keeps holding you, and murmurs some words about how none of it is true and shooshes some more. 

“None of that is right, Karkat. Except about the stuff that happened, but that’s okay.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yeah it is, Kark, it’s all okay, and we’ll have plenty of opportunities to rectify it if you WANT. But only if you want. Okay?”

You make this kind of pathetically unsure wiggler noise in the back of your throat and realize that at some point, your hands have landed on his shirted chest, and your right thumb and forefinger have been crushing and massaging the fabric. You almost take them away. He smells like detergent.

“Hey. Karkat. It’s fine. No one has a fantastic first time as far as I know, and I’ll stick with you and wait if you want. We don’t even have to try actually fucking until you’re ready. If at all,” Dave says softly, clearly, scratching the fingers of his left hand into the base of your scalp. A whirring purr starts up in the back of your throat like an old engine sputtering into sureness and the final knot in your back relaxes.

Dave must feel it because you can feel him smile against your temple, and you’re not sure when his mouth got there. 

You work up the gumption to look up, into his face this time, and he’s grinning as he leans in to gently kiss your lips. You awkwardly move your face back against his and sigh. 

“If you’re certain,” you mumble, and try smiling at him.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” he says, sure of himself. “Besides, there are so many things that we can try that you would be more… comfortable with?” 

Cautiously at first, but then confidently as you tilt your head to allow him, he moves his head closer to your ear and kisses your neck. “Should I tell you?”

You nod, shuffling your hips just barely closer to his and he notices, smirking against your neck, just below your ear. 

“I could eat you out forever, until you can only say my name,” he murmurs silkily, pressing a kiss to your throat, and it sounds like he’s going to continue saying words, dirty words, promises, and you squeak, pushing his head back, face on fire. That was a bad idea. 

“If you keep going I’m going to make a bad decision, and I’m sore,” you explain quickly, breath a little heavier than usual and a very small pulse between your legs. He smirks again, satisfied, and moves his face to rest on the pillow again. You can feel him reach for his phone on the bedside table and check the time. 

“What the fuck, only seven in the morning?” He groans, and shifts his bare legs against yours. Your boxers twist as you roll to get more comfortable, and yawn. You didn’t realize how tired you were. One of his arms fits under your head, and the other over your waist. 

“Spread your legs,” You demand.

“Excuse me, princess?”

“Just do it.”

“Uhh, okay?”

When he does, you capture the lower knee between your own two, and use it as a prop. Your legs feel much less sore that way, and you think Dave can see your reasoning when he laughs and moves his leg to better slot it back between yours. 

You sigh happily and try not to move your pained groin muscles too much as you scoot just barely closer, fitting yourself to him and feeling him sigh sleepily into your hair. 

“Alright Karkles, I guess we’re sleeping until lunch. Mandatory fucking meeting under these blankets until high noon. No one leaves the council chambers.”

“Shut the fuck up?”

“Mmkay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first davekat fic and I don't write that much cause i have no dedication or time management skills! I hope you all are having a good day! please enjoy the fic and leave your comments if you want!
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> [Here](http://royalrastafariannaynays.tumblr.com/) is a link to my blog if you want to see updates or talk to me about my fics!


End file.
